


the worst sort of pain

by Wizard_Alchemist



Series: getting it off my chest [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Alchemist/pseuds/Wizard_Alchemist
Summary: just another piece to get something of my chest





	the worst sort of pain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ive been absent so long lifes been catching up with me

to be lonely is one of the worst things   
i tell my friends this and they disagree  
how do they not see the severity of it  
the weight it puts on one's mind  
on one's very being  
pushing down harder and harder   
till breathing is impossible  
and all you can do is lie still and wait  
but you're alone and no one there to help  
and no matter how much you cry out no one comes  
but they don't see it like that  
they don't see the pain   
the pain of being alone  
with nothing but the racing of your mind to comfort you   
telling you that you're the reason they left  
that you're alone cause you drove them away  
that you feel unworthy, like a mistake  
and you tell yourself  
its fine, its fine, its fine  
till its the only thing going through your head  
and you start to believe it  
but then you remember them leaving you   
and the pressing starts again  
and you tell yourself not to cry  
crying only makes things worse  
anger only makes things worse  
but that only works for a little bit of time  
and it becomes to much  
and you feel like a cup overflowing  
stretched to thin  
worn rough  
limbs aching to tired to move  
you know that there is nothing worse than loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> i have had one of the worst days of my life


End file.
